


Cas Is Colette

by FallenAngelAndPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelAndPie/pseuds/FallenAngelAndPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas both realize that Cas is to Dean what Colette was to Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Is Colette

Dean's eyes opened, greeted with the calming darkness of his bedroom.  
His arm was burning hotter than it had for awhile now.  
The pain was intense.  
Dean winced, grabbing at the mark, fighting the murderous urges.  
"I can't kill anyone here. I won't kill anyone here," Dean gritted his teeth.  
The mark throbbed with intensity, the urges were growing stronger.  
Dean knew that, unless he wished to cause harm to his brother and Cas, he had to get out of the bunker.  
Throwing on his jacket and shoving his feet into his shoes, he grabbed his car keys and headed toward the door.  
He heard footsteps behind him.  
"Dean?" Cas was standing a few feet behind Dean, with a worried look on his face. "Where are you going?"  
Dean swallowed, the mark burning with murderous intensity, "I have to get out of here, Cas. Before I do something that I really regret."  
"I'll go with you," Cas stepped forward.  
"NO!" Dean quietly shouted, putting his hand out to stop Cas. "You can't come with me, Cas. I don't want you to get hurt because I can't control myself. I have to leave. I have to be by myself. Alone."  
Dean turned around, heading for the door.  
Cas stood still, looking even more worried for the damaged hunter, "Dean, I will be fine. You shouldn't be alone right now. Let me come with you. We will drive around for a bit. Grab some burgers and beer, maybe a pie or two. You shouldn't be alone right now."  
"Cas, I know you care about me. I know you're worried, but I need to be alone," Dean didn't turn around to look at the angel. "I'm going to find Cain. Give this thing back to him. Or maybe take up beekeeping myself."  
"Dean," Cas tried reaching out for the hunter.  
"Drop it, Cas. I need to be alone," Dean left, slamming the bunker door behind him.  
Cas stood there, staring at the door, for a good few minutes before he rushed down the hall towards Sam's room.  
"Dean left!" Cas exclaimed, throwing some clothes at a sleeping Sam. "He's headed for Cain. We have to follow him. He shouldn't be alone right now."  
"We don't even know where Cain is," Sam groggily sat up.  
"We don't need to know where Cain is. I know where Dean is. That's enough," Cas paced the room.  
"Um....what?" Sam started buttoning up his shirt. "How?"  
"Your brother doesn't need to pray to me for me to hear it. I can pick up on a longing, on an emotion. From anyone, actually, but it's stronger with him because of our profound bond. Get dressed. I'll meet you at my car."  
Cas rushed out of Sam's room and out to his pimp mobile.  
When Sam got outside, he saw Cas surveying his tired.  
"I think he knew I'd try to follow him. He slashed my tires," Cas started to feel defeated.  
"We have a whole garage full of cars, Cas. We'll just take one of them," Sam reminded, pointing back at the bunker.

After settling on a sweet, blue ride from the 1940s, Cas and Sam head out, following Dean's trail of longing.  
Cas was driving, because it made it easier to follow Dean's trail. Sam didn't much care for the angel's driving and wanted to hurl after every sharp turn the car made.  
"You okay, Sam?" Cas glanced over at the sickly moose in the passenger seat.  
"Just peachy," Sam clutched his stomach.

They drove for hours  
Night turned to day.  
Eventually, Sam fell asleep.  
Cas gripped the steering wheel for one last, sharp left turn.  
Sam flew into Cas's side and back into the door.  
"What the hell, Cas?" Sam straightened up.  
"Sorry, but Cain's is just up ahead. Dean is already there."  
"So, what exactly is your plan?"  
Cas swallowed, "Uh, I don't really know."  
Sam stared at the angel, angrily, "You pull me out of bed, drag me out to the middle of nowhere, and you don't have a plan? What if Dean goes full demon again? What if he attacks us? You need to have a plan, Cas!"  
"I know, I know," Cas drove, into Cain's driveway. "I figured, if I could just talk to him...."  
"You tried that and he left the bunker," Sam reminded.  
"I'll think of something." Cas got out of the car, stared at Cain's simple looking house.  
Sam got out and closed the door behind him, "We going in?"  
"Right. Yes," Cas furrowed his brow in determination, but upon seeing the sleek shine of the impala, softened his face.  
Dean was inside this house.  
Dean.  
His Dean.  
His Dean, trying to get rid of the thing that was trying to take him away from him.  
"Let's go!" Cas marched towards the house, Sam following close behind.

They opened the door and stepped inside, where they could hear the angry, argumentative tone of the eldest Winchester's voice, bellowing from the kitchen.  
Cas motioned for Sam to follow him.

"Castiel, Sam, what a lovely surprise!" Cain smiled behind Dean.  
Dean spun around to see his brother and angel standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"What are you two doing here?" Dean spat. "How did you find me anyway?"  
"We followed your trail of longing," Sam piped up.  
"My what?"  
"I can pick up on longing the same way I can pick on prayers. Your longing is always stronger than others', because of our profound bond," Cas explained.  
"Colette always seemed to know where I was, too," Cain smirked.  
Dean turned to glare at Cain, "Colette? Your lover? What does that have to do with this?"  
Cain smirked and shrugged.  
Dean turned his attention back to Cas, "Look, buddy, I know you're worried about me, but I can handle this on my own. I have to take care of this myself. I don't want you getting hurt."  
"Dean, you need our help. You can control the mark, you just have to focus. I, we, can help you. Just come back to the bunker."  
"Now, where have I heard this before? Oh....right....Colette," Cain still hadn't wiped his sly smirk from his face.  
"Shut up, Cain! No one cares about your trip down memory lane!" Dean snapped.  
"Just watching history repeat itself, that's all," Cain crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Kind of wish I had some popcorn, actually."  
Dean spun back around, "History is not repeating itself! You killed your brother, I didn't kill mine. You had Colette, I have no one."  
A look of realization suddenly spread across Sam's face, "Actually, Dean, you do have someone."  
Both Dean and Cas stared at the younger Winchester.  
"Who? Because the last woman I was seriously involved with doesn't even remember my name," Dean crossed his arms.  
"Cas," Sam smiled.  
"What?" Dean and Cas both exclaimed in unison.  
"Cas is your Colette, Dean. Your profound bond, it's what Cain and Colette had. You two have saved each other time and time again. You carried around his trenchcoat for a whole year, Dean!"  
"Yeah, but, Cain was in love with Colette. They were lovers. Cas is just my friend," Dean stammered.  
"Dean, I am your brother. I have been around you for most of my life. I know you better than you probably know yourself, and I see the way you look at him. Sure, you may not be lovers, but it doesn't mean you aren't soulmates, it doesn't mean you don't love each other."  
"Sam, don't be ridiculous. Cas can't be my Colette. I don't have a Colette," Dean winced and grabbed his arm as the mark burned hot.  
"Dean," Cas jumped and grabbed Dean's shoulders.  
The two made eye contact.  
Suddenly their entire friendship flashed before Dean's eyes: their meeting when sparks flew, heir trip to the brothel to try and lose Cas's virginity, Purgatory, Cas being snapped out of the trance in the crypt.  
"I broke the connection, didn't I?" Dean whispered.  
"What?" Cas asked, easing Dean into a chair.  
"The crypt, getting the angel tablet, when you went into the weird trance and tried to kill me. I said I needed you. I broke the connection with Naomi, didn't I?"  
Cas cleared his throat, looked around at Sam and Cain and then refocused his gaze on Dean, "It is possible, it's most likely that is was you, yes, that broke that connection."  
"Cas, what Sam said, about.....you know...you being....my.....um....." Dean stammered.  
"Your Colette?" Cas finished.  
"Yes, that. What do you think about that?" Dean forgot that Cain and his brother were in the room with them.  
"I don't know, Dean. I don't know if what you and I have is the same as what Cain and Colette had. But what I do know is that I would do anything for you. I have done anything for you. I rebelled for you. Time and time again. I have saved you and been saved by you. When I hear your voice, I am instantly calm. When I see your face, I feel happiness. I can't say that I am your Colette, but what I can say is that I need you like you need me. If anything happened to you, Dean, I honestly don't know what I would do. I was beyond devastated when Metatron told me that you were dead. I don't know what it is that I feel for you, but whatever it is I like it. If someone wants to say that that's love, then, fine, I love you. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you feel human again. To make sure you are human again. You deserve to be saved, Dean Winchester. You deserve happiness. I want to see you smile again."  
Dean stared up at the rebellious angel, a single tear started to fall from his left eye. He was speechless.  
The sound of applause broke up the tender moment.  
Dean looked over to see Cain grinning and loudly applauding the pair.  
"What are you doing?" Dean, manly, wiped the tear away.  
"He's your Colette and you two just realized it," Cain clasped his hands together and placed them on the table's surface. "Of course, this probably means he's going to die."  
"What?" Dean shot up. "What do you mean he's gonna die?"  
"Colette died. I thought I was killing Abbaddon, but killed my sweet Colette instead."  
"Well, Abbaddon is dead, so that can't happen," Dean puffed out his chest.  
"Fine, don't believe me, but he's gonna die," Cain put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "As long as you have the mark, he's gonna die."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't kill my brother, so I won't kill my......Cas," Dean shot a quick glance over towards the angel and swallowed. "I came here to ask you to take this thing back, but now I just want to leave."  
"Good, because I don't want it back," Cain smiled.  
"Sam, Cas, let's go," Dean turned around and headed out of the house.

Standing outside by the cars, Dean nodded at the MOL's car, "Sam, you take that back to the bunker. Cas, you're coming with me. I think we need to talk."  
"You guys gonna be late or....?" Sam grinned, cheekily.  
"Shut up, Sam. We're gonna grab some burgers and talk," Dean barked as he opened the impala door.  
"Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Sam smirked.  
"Cas. In. Car. Now," Dean glared at his brother. "We'll be home after we eat."  
Cas climbed into the passenger side of the Impala, silently staring at Dean.  
Dean saw the angel staring and smiled back, "Thank you, Cas."  
"For what?" Cas looked puzzled.  
"For needing me," Dean, smiling, put the car in drive and backed out of the driveway. "For needing me like I need you."


End file.
